The Killing Perfection and The Divine Flower
by Diana Artemis Silvermoon
Summary: [SessOC]What happens when someone else from the future comes into the picture, meets the Inugumi, and then makes Sesshoumaru listen with a 'sit?
1. The Closet

Kamihana, Kamia to her friends, waved good-bye to her friend, Flora, and proceeded to walk home to begin the boring summer vacation. It was a nice, clear summer afternoon but Kamia wasn't really interested. She spent time indoors and she never really like outdoors sports, except martial arts and cycling. One reason why she stuck out. On the other hand, it gave her flawlessly pale skin and kept her long black hair with two silver-dyed- what did you call them? Like the ones Kikyo had in the show Inuyasha in front of his ears. Bangs?- straight and perfect, just like her figure. Actually, Flora, who had also seen Inuyasha, said she looked almost exactly like Kikyo, except for the silver.

_Oh that's right_, she thought to herself, _I need to pick up that Inuyasha DVD that's on hold for me at the library_. She altered her route so it would take a detour to the library.

Done with her errand, Kamia walked home significantly happier. The DVD was on episodes that she hadn't seen before and they twirled around Kikyo and Inuyasha, by far her most _not_ favorite relationship. Kamia mulled over why Inuyasha would still want a dead woman – not to mention one who wants to kill him – when her reincarnation was right in front of him. _But then again_, she mused, _I've never been in love before so I guess it isn't my place to complain_.

Kamia was basically, like millions of other people in the world, an Inuyasha fanatic.

Home, Kamia took a shower and started watching the DVD.

* * *

**The Killing Perfection and the Divine Flower**  
_An Inuyasha Fanfic_

_By Diana Artemis Silvermoon_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Closet **

_Kamihana_  
Kamihana smiled at the show. It was nice, but she still liked Kagome and Inuyasha better. She yawned and walked into her closet. It was one of those giant walk-in closets and she kept a lot of stuff in there. She changed into blue jean shorts and a black t-shirt with the white words "Don't mess with me, you won't like the consequences" on the front. She pulled on black hiking boots and kid riding gloves as well. About to leave and go, Kamia spotted a bit of light pink near the end. _That's strange_, she thought, _I didn't put anything pink over there, did I_? She walked over to investigate.

It was a cherry blossom. Kamia was surprised. When did it get in here? She looked up and scanned the wall for a hole. Much to her surprise, she didn't see a wooden wall. She saw a stone one. Kamia looked down. She was standing on dirt. There was ivy growing on the wall and a hole at the top.

"I watch way too much Inuyasha," Kamia muttered when she thought immediately of Kagome and her well. Still an irresistible urge came over her to climb the ivy and look around.

Kamia reached the top with ease; after all, she was a black belt of some degree in pretty much every type of martial arts ever created. She looked up and she saw …… trees. A forest to be exact.

"Whoa," she whispered. "Awesome." Kamia climbed out of the well and set her feet on the ground. She stared. This _was_ awesome. She spun hearing voices.

"Why do ya have to go back home now?" a voice Kamia knew well spoke. "We only have a quarter of the jewel shards left to find!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" another voice Kamia had memorized. "Summer vacation just started so I'm gonna stock up on supplies, rest, then I'll be here for two months! Be happy with that!"

"Yeah. What are you getting so mad about? She'll only be gone for a few days. And you can just go with her if you want." Kamia turned slowly.

"Shippo's right! I'll only be gone for three days!"

"But Kagome-!" The voice stopped. They'd topped the rise and spotted Kamia. Kamia just stood there and stared. There, right in front of her eyes, were Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. _Oh my god_, she thought. She was pretty sure they were thinking the same thing.

"Kagome? Do you know this girl?" Sango asked, unnerved. Kagome just shook her head. "Do you know how she got here?" Another shake. Shippo seemed to be the only one not surprised.

"Well, she's from your era Kagome," he said nonchalantly. He jumped off Kagome's shoulder and walked over to Kamihana. Then her eyes widened. "She looks just like -"

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered. Kamia had put a hand to her mouth and now she lowered it, eyes flashing. She _hated_ it when someone thought she was someone else. She stalked over to where he was.

"Look, Inuyasha," she spat out his name like venom, "I'm not your Kikyo so don't call me that! My name is Kamihana. Say it! Ka-mi-ha-na!" Inuyasha had backed away and now sniffed the air. Now he looked a little dejected.

"Your right," he grumbled, "You aren't Kikyo." He said it like it was her fault. Kamihana's temper aroused again.

"Shouldn't you be worried about Kagome's feelings instead of some dead woman's?" she snapped.

"Huh?" Kagome and Inuyasha said together. They got red in the face. Kamihana shook her head in exasperation.

"Come now, forget this argument. Please, what is your name?" Miroku interrupted.

"Kamihana, weren't you listening?" Kamihana replied.

"Kamihana, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady," Miroku took her hands, "Would you consider bearing my … Never mind." Kamihana foot had stomped on his and Sango's giant boomerang was on his head.

Kagome stepped forward. "How do you know our name's? And how did you get here?"

"I got here through my closet," Kamihana said, "As for your other questions…I know a lot about you." That's all she'd be giving away. Kagome nodded and accepted her explanation.

"Well," she said, "I have to go but I'll be back soon. For now you should probably wait with the others at Kaede's place until I get back. See ya!" Kagome jumped into the well and disappeared.

Kamihana turned back to the others. Sango attempted to loosen the tension.

"Well then," she said uncertainly, "Guess we should go now." She left and Shippo, and Miroku followed. Inuyasha stared at Kamihana for a few more seconds and followed with a "Hmph". Kamihana stuck her tongue out at his back and followed as well. It didn't look like she'd be getting back to her own time anytime soon.


	2. Dangerous Encounter

**Chapter 2 – Dangerous Encounter  
**_Kamihana _

Three days had passed. Kamihana had quickly proved her usefulness when a martial arts master came into town. His request? Give him the Shikon Jewel shards. He'd refused to fight a demon as that was 'unfair' but accepted when Kamihana had challenged him. He didn't live to regret it. As soon as Kamihana had downed him a demon had come and snatched him away. He was probably in a demon's stomach by now.

Impressed, Kagome and Shippo invited Kamihana to join them. Kamihana accepted happily. Now they were on the move. Everyone had immediately taken a liking to Kamihana. Unfortunately, there was one problem. Kamihana and Inuyasha didn't get on so well. She'd called him mutt more than a couple times and he called her Kikyo by accident more than a couple times too. It was a beautiful morning when one such argument rang out in a clearing near a small river.

"I thought I told you not to call me Kikyo!"

"And I thought I told you not to called me mutt!"

"You are a mutt!"

"I'm a hanyou! Not a mutt!"

"You're a dog hanyou, mutt!"

"Exactly, dog. Not mutt!"

"A dog is a mutt!" Kamihana grabbed a rock with a sharp edge.

"Hey! What are you doing, idiot?"

Kamihana was really angry now. "What does it look like?" she shouted then she threw the stone. Anger had clouded her head though, so Inuyasha dodged easily.

_Thump!_

"Hah! Missed -" Inuyasha started to taunt.

"My lord! You're bleeding!" Kamihana froze. No it couldn't be. Kamihana prayed she hadn't just done what she thought she just did.

"Somebody over there threw a rock at my lord!" There was the sound of footsteps and thwo figures appeared out of the foliage, two small, one adult. Kamihana's face was pale.

"Why couldn't my rock have just hit a tree?" she moaned softly, barely audible to even her own ears. Golden eyes turned to her. Kamihana swallowed hard. She'd forgotten about youkai hearing.

"So it was you," Sesshoumaru stated simply. It wasn't a question. Kamihana winced. This was not her good day. She licked her lips.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha butted in angrily.

"That's my line," Sesshoumaru replied. Kamihana noticed a cut on his right cheek, right in between the red markings.

"Silence, half-breed! Do -"

"Shut up, Jaken. Take care of Rin." Jaken shut up. Sesshoumaru continued. "I have no business with you, brother. My business is with the girl."

"Well, you can't have her!" Kagome's voice was heard. She had an arrow cocked in her bow and her bowstring was already drawn and taut. "Move closer and this goes into your eye!" Both Inuyasha and Jaken had an expression that said, "Of course. You'll hit him. Right." Sesshoumaru's face betrayed no emotion. Kamihana could see Miroku and Sango as well. Miroku was prepared to open his Wind Tunnel and Sango was in attack position. "Kamia," Kagome's voice spoke again. Everyone but Inuyasha now called Kamihana Kamia for short. "Go. Run. We'll take care of him." It was obvious who _he_ was. Sesshoumaru looked vaguely amused. Kamihana looked to Kagome and nodded. She turned back to face Sesshoumaru and slowly backed away.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha lashed out with his claws at Sesshoumaru who dodged easily. Kamihana took the opportunity and ran into the forest.

She ran as she'd never run before. There was a reason Sesshoumaru was named what he was named. She didn't want her name to appear on his list of people killed. Soon though, even her strong body faltered. She looked up and was surprised to see the Sacred Tree Inuyasha used to be pinned to.

A snapping of a branch alerted her to the presence of another. She spun, expecting Sesshoumaru or Kagome. She saw neither.

"Kikyo," Kamihana whispered, surprised. Kikyo stepped out from the shadows. She was wearing the same Miko robes as always and she held a bow and arrow in her hands. She stared at Kamihana without a word. Kamihana stared back.

"Mirror images. This girl looks more like you than your own reincarnation does," Sesshoumaru's soft voice was directed at Kikyo. Kamia and Kikyo both turned their attention to him. Kamia licked her lips. Damn, she was too tired to run.

"Yes," Kikyo answered. Her eyes turned back to Kamia. Kamia was backing away from Sesshoumaru, towards the Sacred Tree. Sesshoumaru also turned to Kamia. He seemed amused at something. Kamia felt her back bump against the tree. She was breathing hard and knew that both Kikyo and Sesshoumaru could feel her barely-checked terror.

"You are dead," Sesshoumaru stated. Kamia kept her eyes open, determined to face her death bravely. Sesshoumaru leaped towards her with inhuman speed and drew his sword all at once. Kamia pressed against the tree, hoping for a miracle.


	3. Sit!

Chapter 3 – "Sit!"   
Kamihana 

She got one.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kikyo shouted. Kamia heard the bowstring loose the arrow. Because of Kikyo shouting his name, Sesshoumaru half turned, his body still rushing forward. Just in time for the arrow to hit him in the heart.

Between the force of the arrow and his own momentum, Sesshoumaru slammed against the tree just above Kamia. Kamia rolled out from underneath him just as he slid down to rest in the tree's roots, unconscious. Kamia panted harshly. She turned back to Kikyo to thank her to find the Miko right in front of her.

Kikyo held out her hand. Kamia saw a necklace of beads. It looked exactly the same as the one around Inuyasha's neck. Kamia's eyes widened. Could it be?

"I see you understand what this is. Good. You can use it on him. The first word he hears from your lips will be the word," Kikyo left. Leaving Kamia alone with the unconscious Sesshoumaru. Slowly, she walked over to him and fastened the necklace around his neck. The movement brought her uncomfortably close. She also pulled the arrow out, causing Sesshoumaru to stir and wake. She backed away just as he woke up.

"That damn Miko," Sesshoumaru breathed. He didn't notice the necklace, but he saw Kamia just a few steps away. He smirked. "You should have run while you had the chance. Now you're dead." He leaped for her again. Kamia fumbled for a random word.

"Sit!" she yelled as she remembered what Kagome always said.

"What" Sesshoumaru got out before he was introduced to the ground. He got up slowly. "You"

"Sit!" Kamia shouted again. Sesshoumaru got another mouthful of dirt. That was when he saw the necklace. Being educated in Mikos, he recognized what it was immediately. His eyes widened. He also quickly realized the word used. He tried to pull, rip, and break it off in many futile attempts.

Kamia heard a crashing and Inuyasha appeared with Kagome and Shippo on his back. They got off. Kirara landed beside them with Miroku and Sango. Miroku's face had another slap mark.

Kamia quickly ran between Sesshoumaru and them. "Wait! It's ok. He's harmless now." Kagome spotted Sesshoumaru trying to pull off the necklace. Her eyes widened. Inuyasha also saw it too. His look turned into a smirk.

"Looks like you got yourself sat," He turned to Kamia. "What's the word?"

"Soh um, the same word Kagome uses with you," Kamia answered. Sesshoumaru had given up on the necklace and was now glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha merely smirked wider.

"So the great Sesshoumaru is being confined by the very creature he detested," Inuyasha mocked.

"As are you," Sesshoumaru coolly pointed out.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed. "Why you " He jumped to attack Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru dodged easily and started attacking. Inuyasha rushed to him. Kamia looked at Kagome. Kagome looked at Kamia. They nodded. The ground shook ever so slightly as two voices rang out.

"SIT!"


	4. The Deal

Chapter 4 – The Deal   
Kamihana 

"So how about it? Deal?" Kamia asked Sesshoumaru back at Kaede's hut. Sesshoumaru was sitting in the corner looking back at Kamia who was smiling slightly at him over her cup of tea. Rin and Shippo were playing with the other village children with Jaken, Miroku, Sango and Kirara watching over them. Inuyasha and Kagome were listening to Kamia.

"Let me get this straight," Inuyasha interrupted. "You want him to join usand maybe that toad and girl of his to help us collect the jewel shards?" Kamia nodded affirmative. "And then, you want to use the Shikon no Tama to become a dog youkai. In return for his help you'll take the necklace off willingly, so long as he promises not to kill any of us, as soon as you've changed?"

"Correct," Kamia said. "And you Inuyasha must agree not to kill him. If either of you try to harm the other out of any reason other than in self-defense then we say the word. Got it?"

"No way!"

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Kagome disagreed. "After all, Inuyasha's decided not to turn into a full youkai or a full human. And Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Myouga, Kaede, Kirara and I don't have any use for it. Besides, you two are family. Half-brothers true, but still family. You shouldn't be fighting each other."

"No not that," Inuyasha said. "I just can't seeing his stupid feminine face every day." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"You should be more careful brother," he drawled. Inuyasha jumped up.

"Now listen" Kagome sat him. He pushed himself off the ground a few seconds later.

"What was that for!" he roared at her. "I don't see Kamia sitting Sesshoumaru all the time!"

"That's because he isn't attacking you or doing anything that might earn him punishment," Kamia explained. "Besides I promised I wouldn't say it unless there was a good reason or I just plain forget. Warning and taunting you isn't a good reason. And we just made a deal remember?" Her tone said that it should be the most obvious thing in the world. Inuyasha sat down in a huff. Kamia turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Well?"

"It seems I have no choice," Sesshoumaru said. "Very well. I accept."

"Good!" Kamia grinned. "I was about to threaten you with some more words." Her fear of Sesshoumaru had completely vanished, now that she had the advantage. Sesshoumaru nearly scowled at her, but kept his face emotionless. "Now, will Rin and Jaken come with us?"

"It doesn't matter," Sesshoumaru answered. Kamia spoke to Kagome.

"In that case, let's bring them with us. Rin could use some other company." Kagome agreed. When told, the others agreed too. Rin and Shippo were happy they could stay together as well. Kirara had taken a liking the young girl. Jaken just nodded and agreed, sighing. Not that he had much choice.


	5. Past

Hey, peoples. This is my first time on so I messed up and didn't write any comments til now. Sorry for the lack of action but I wanna try to build Kamia's and Sesshy's relationship to a level where they actually trust each other. Then it'll go into the adventure stuffies. Just to warn you, I might give you 3 chapters at once then disappear for a month or so, so try to be patient. I'm on my mum's laptop, which is the only one that can go onto the internet, but she travel a lot and takes it with her. sniffle Either way, hope you are enjoying this so far!

Diana Artemis Silvermoon

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Past Life**  
_Sesshoumaru_

It was dark. The group, now plus three more members had stopped for the night. Everyone was asleep. Everyone but Sesshoumaru that is. He was currently sitting on a medium-leveled tree branch, his back leaning against the trunk.

Damn that Miko! If it weren't for her _interference_, he wouldn't be here. Nor would he have this damn necklace around his neck. He should have seen it sooner. He could have pulled it off before that _Kamia_ uttered a single word, and then he could have proceeded to shredding her into pieces.

He didn't realize he had company until she spoke.

"Still awake?" Kamia's soft voice broke his thoughts. "Thought so." She was sitting on her own branch. This branch was less than a foot away from the one he was on and just as wide. He noticed the color of her eyes and was shocked. Red, pure blood red. He'd never seen red eyes before on a human. On a youkai, yes, but even then, very rarely. Kamia spoke. "I figured that since we'd be traveling together we should know a little bit more about each other." This was obviously voiced very carefully not to offend and spoken in a casual tone. He figured he might as well tell some things.

"Such as?" he asked.

"Umm…" her voice sounded hesitant. Was she still scared of him? "Well…how old are you?" She forced out.

"Too old for you," Sesshoumaru replied without thinking. What was he talking about? He glanced at Kamia. She seemed surprised by his answer.

"That's avoiding the question," she pointed out.

"Figure it out yourself." Kamia looked temporarily defeated. "If you know so much about me, why don't you know this as well? You knew about Rin and Ah-Un."

"Yeah, but the shows never mentioned your age. Neither did any of those webshrines I checked."

"Shows? What are webshrines?" Sesshoumaru was curious. His eyes widened almost imperceptivity as she explained. A box that connected to the wall and showed moving images? But what surprised him the most was the show named after his half-brother. "There is a 'show' called Inuyasha? It is about him and that girl collecting the jewel shards?" Kamia nodded. "Then how do you know so much about me?"

"You're in it. Not the most important character, but definitely important. You've got yourself a lot of fans in my world." Sesshoumaru was about to ask what fans were when he decided against it. It would do know good if this girl knew he was totally ignorant of such things. In his world, ignorance was a weakness. "They've made up your love life too." Kamia sounded amused.

"Love life?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You with Rin when she grows up. You with Kagura. You with Kikyo. And even you with Kagome," Kamia chuckled at that last one. Sesshoumaru fumed inside. Him with Inuyasha's wench!

"What about you?" he asked. Kamia smiled.

"I am, personally, of the opinion that you won't end up with anyone. At least, not anytime this century, so relax," Kamia chuckled. Sesshoumaru snorted. He might have to take a mate sooner or later just to get an heir, but for now? No thanks. After all, he'd live for another 300 years at the very least. What was the hurry?

"Who are your parents?" he asked, maybe if he got on her good list she'd never say that _word_ again. His question was answered with silence.

"Actually, I don't know," Kamia admitted. "You see, on my fourth birthday we were on a plane when it crashed. I was the only survivor and the only thing I remembered was my name and my birthday. I was put into government care and sometimes I'm an undercover spy for them. For a reward, I get a salary, a personally designed flat, and my choice of schools, all paid for. They were never able to determine who were my parents." Kamia shook her head. "Forget about it. Sorry I bothered you." Sesshoumaru watched as she jumped to a lower branch and fell asleep. He mulled over what she'd just said.


	6. Aura Detector

Okkies, this chapter goes into Kamia's powers.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Aura Detector**  
_Sesshoumaru_

They were on the road again. Sesshoumaru walked silently, thinking about last night. Beside him, Kamia yawned. It seemed she'd forgotten all about it. She yawned again. Kagome yawned too. Then Sango. And Shippo. Inuyasha started, but then realized what he was doing and snapped his mouth shut. Sesshoumaru was amused. Then he turned his mind to more troubling matters. Why in the world had he talked to her? It made no sense. He despised humans, yet he felt warmth emanating from her body whenever he was near. And he could tell Rin and Jaken could feel it too. That was what made him stay with her. Also, there was the fact that they had made a deal. It was too dishonorable to break it. But that still didn't answer the damn question about why he'd actually made conversation with her! He was angry at himself for being frustrated over this little thing and that in turn got him even more frustrated and angry.

_Kamihana_

Kamia glanced at Sesshoumaru. He seemed to be deep in thought. She wondered why she'd told him one of the most closely guarded secrets in her life with little hesitation. It made no sense. He was the most dangerous of this group. _And he probably wouldn't hesitate to kill me_, she though wryly. His honor might keep him from breaking the deal but Kamia wasn't sure if she could trust him that far.

_If you didn't trust him then why'd you tell him?_

Kamia didn't have an answer to that one.

Kamia stopped. She turned around and backed away a few steps, staring at her allies.

_Sesshoumaru_

The girl beside him stopped. Sesshoumaru looked down to see why and it surprised him to see the girl back away to stare at all of them. Her gaze told them not to move.

"Kamihana?" Rin asked. She still called Kamia by her full name.

"Why do you guys all have mist outlining your body?" Sesshoumaru blinked at the question. Mist? He looked down at his own body and glanced around. There was no mist. Had the girl lost it?

"What are you talking about? There's no mist you idiot." Inuyasha said, blunt as always.

"But I'm seeing some sort of colored mist around you guys!" Kamia protested. "It's the strongest around Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and Kagome but Miroku and Sango's aren't bad either. But I can barely see Rin's and Jaken's and Shippo's cause yours are over powering them."

"Strongest around Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome?" Miroku repeated. "Weakest around Rin, Jaken, and Shippo…" His eyes widened. Sesshoumaru didn't blame him. If what he thought was true then this girl could prove to be a lot more useful then he first thought.

"So what if mine, Kagome's, and that damn brother of mine's so called mist is stronger?" Inuyasha snapped stupidly. Sesshoumaru could barely refrain from rolling his eyes. How stupid could his half-brother get? He saw his brother's wench's eyes widen and the exterminator's eyes got an understanding light in them as well. His captor was still confused herself, but then again, she probably wouldn't be able to see her own aura without training.

"I still don't get it," Inuyasha's voice sounded. **anime sweat drop on everyone but Sesshoumaru, Kamia, and Rin** Sesshoumaru couldn't help rolling his eyes. How thick was his brother's skull? How tiny was his brain? Pretty think and really small, he answered his own questions. Even Jaken had figured it out. Surely his father's flesh and blood could not be that stupid.

"Idiot," he heard himself say. Inuyasha's eyes flashed but after a warning glance from his wench, he shut up. Amazing how much power she held over him. "Isn't it obvious? Just as your girl can see and sense Shikon Jewel shards, this girl can see and sense the aura of others. The more power, the stronger your aura. Even you Inuyasha should know that." Sesshoumaru could see that the girl was still a little surprised at his announcement. Then her eyes narrowed.

"You want to use me to find Naraku, don't you?" she accused. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Of course," he responded. "Naraku's scent may be gone, but aura traces are near impossible to erase unless you speed up time. Your little power would be perfect. It might lead us circles every once in a while but eventually we would find Naraku." Sesshoumaru could see his brother finally beginning to understand. His eyes lit up when he realized what Sesshoumaru was saying.

_Kamihana_

_That-that JERK! He wants to use me to get to Naraku!_ Kamia glared Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha hadn't said anything yet, but his expression made his thoughts crystal clear. Kagome had a little hopeful expression as well. _Don't they have any idea how I would feel to that!_ Her perspective changed. _Wait, Naraku has some Jewel shards. This power could help track down the jewel shards he has too!_ She glanced at Sesshoumaru. He was smirking, like he knew exactly where her thoughts were headed. Which was, unfortunately, agreeing with him. Kamia scowled.

"Fine," she grumbled. "But I'll need to find out what his aura feels like first."


	7. Hot Spring

My friend thought this one was funny. It involves Miroku. That should be a big enough hint.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Hot Spring  
**_Kamihana_

"Ah, this feels good!" Kamia said as she stepped into the natural hot spring.

"Doesn't it?" Kagome smiled. "I've bathed in tons of springs before but they never stop amazing me!"

"Ditto," Sango replied. Kamia looked up and saw a little orange ball coming towards them. Shippo splashed into the water, making the girls giggle. Rin came running after him. Seeing that it was ok, she jumped in as well. Kamia, Sango, and Kagome merely welcomed them and laughed. Kagome took out some bottles.

"Here, I brought some shampoo. Feel free to use it!" she offered.

"Thanks!" Kamia accepted. They kept chattering for a while, with Rin and Shippo playing around. That was when they heard a voice.

"Miroku! Trying to get a look again, huh, you pervert!" Inuyasha's voice rang out.

"Again?" Sesshoumaru's voice had a light questioning tone too it.

"Now, now, you know I would do no such thing-" Miroku started.

"As if!" Inuyasha yelled at him. He told his brother, "Yeah. This guy's a pervert and lecher. He asks nearly every woman he sees to bear his child and then gropes them too."

"And here I thought he was a monk," Jaken now joined in. The girls listened to them argue a little longer, though Kamia didn't hear Sesshoumaru's voice again.

"Hey you come back here!" Kamia jumped as Inuyasha's voice rang out. He sounded close. The girls sank deeper into the water.

Pretty soon, Miroku arrived without realizing it. Inuyasha was right behind him. He didn't notice either.

"There you are you little pervert!" Inuyasha said. Miroku looked around.

"Looking for someone?" Kamia, Sango, and Kagome appeared right behind him, bodies swathed in towels. Kamia's voice held a dangerous tone. Miroku and Inuyasha froze.

_Sesshoumaru_

Sesshoumaru, with his superior youkai ears, could hear every word perfectly. He sat with his back against a tree, eyes closed, listening to the conversation, and enjoying every word of it. It was fun listening tohis little brother yelled at.

"I'd expect it from Miroku, but you too Inuyasha?" the girl Kagome asked.

"Hey! I was only trying-"

"Save the pitiful excuses!" The exterminator interrupted. "What do you think we should do to them, Kamia? Me and Kagome have run out of ideas."

"Well-" Kamia started.

"Please, ladies-" Miroku attempted to say.

"-we could beat them up-"

"Hey, I told you-" Inuyasha butted in.

"-or we could have Jaken use that staff of his to burn them up-"

"Ladies-"

"-or we could have Rin dress them up-"

"You wouldn't-"

"-or we could just tie them up for now, let Sesshoumaru watch them, finish our bath, then decide what to do."

"I'll go for the last one," Sango said.

"Same," Kagome agreed.

"Shippo!" Kamia called. "Get some rope for us, will ya?" Shippo, with Rin as they were done anyways, scampered off and fetched some rope. Sesshoumaru watched them come and leave, giggling. He heard Kamia and Sango tied Inuyasha and Miroku back to back, while Kagome foiled any of their attempts at escape. Soon Rin and Shippo herded in Inuyasha, with a face covered in dirt and Miroku, nursing large bumps on his head, tied back to back. Inuyasha scowled at the amused look that was on Sesshoumaru's face. Rin turned to him.

"Kamia-sama told Rin to tell Sesshoumaru-sama to-"

"I know." Sesshoumaru cut her off. He couldn't keep the malicious grin off his face any longer. Inuyasha glared at him and Miroku tried to shrink away. Shippo approached nervously.

"Kamia told me to give this to you," he held out a slip of paper. Sesshoumaru read the note on it then crumpled it up.

"Do you know what this says?" he asked them. Miroku and Inuyasha don't answer. "It says that if you even try to escape that I could beat you up and drag you back bodily." Miroku immediately prayed that Inuyasha doesn't try to escape. Inuyasha kept glaring at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru just sat back down and relaxed, seemingly asleep.


	8. Sitting Cliff

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Inuyasha. The only things I own in this story is Kamihana and the plotline. Please do not steal the plot!

I forgot the disclaimer so here it is. This'll be the only time I write it though. Writing something over and over bores me. I just read a Sesshoumaru fanfic. If you know any good Sessohumaru fics then please R&R&Send me the link! Feel free to put down your own links too. I love Sess/Kag ones. To tell the truth, I rarely read any that AREN"T Sessohumaru ones... ;;

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – Sitting Cliff  
**_Kamia _

They were surrounding a small fire in boy girl order. Going clockwise it would be Kagome, Inuyasha, Kamia, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Miroku, Sango and Jaken. Shippo was on Kagome's lap. Miroku and Inuyasha now wore a new skin of black and blue. Inuyasha had a broken finger, sprained ankle, two bumps on his head, and a black eye. Miroku had many more bumps on his head, a black eye, a small cut, and a dislocated finger. Shippo had been hit by Inuyasha, and Jaken had been stepped on by Rin a few times. Sesshoumaru was now the only male in the group that did not nurse any injury. All the females were in perfect shape as well. Kamia, Kagome, and Sango kept trading grins across the fire. Night fell and they slept.

Kami woke up the next morning to find Kagome and Inuyasha gone. Everyone else were still asleep, except Sesshoumaru. Kamia wondered idly if he ever went to sleep. She walked over to him and he opened one eye.

"I'm going to go look for Inuyasha and Kagome. Mind telling that to the others?" Sesshoumaru grunted in reply and Kamia took that for a yes. She straightened and headed to where their aura trail led.

Kamia had hoped that they were close by. Instead, the trail led around in circle and she was just about to give up when she found them.

They were on a cliff. With Kikyo. The talking stopped when Kamia crashed through to join them. She halted at the sight of Kikyo.

"Kikyo," she said in surprise.

"Girl," was her reply. "Your name?"

"Kamihana. Please, call me Kamia," Kamia answered.

"The necklace I gave you worked?"

Kamia grinned. "Hell, yes. Now I get a chance at my life-long wish and the power to order around the most powerful youkai in the area. I really need to thank you."

"You mean…" Inuyasha started.

"It was Kikyo who gave you the necklace?" Kagome finished. Kamia nodded.

"You gave it to her? Why?" Kagome asked Kikyo.

"That is not of your concern," Kikyo said. She nodded a goodbye to Kamia and disappeared. Kamia started backing away from Inuyasha. Her instinct was correct.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha sat.

Unfortunately, so did the cliff.

Kagome was safe.

Inuyasha was not.

And neither was Kamia!


	9. Falling

Never thought writing a fanfic could be so much fun. I can manipulate the characters however I want. I am the supreme ruler. Mwahahahaha! Errmmm...ok then, sorry for the outburst. ;; From now on I'll try to write somehting at the bottom or the top. Most of it will probably make no sense whatsoever to people who don't know me personally, but what the hell.

Yes, yes. Sesshoumaru has been acting OOC. That's the point. I'm gonna have him keep going like this then he'll revert back to his old human hating self, with the added exception of Kamia. And I'm planning a Rin-saving thing. Dunno when it'll turn up though...

Yes I know my chapter's are veeeeeeeeeeeryy short but bear with me! At least I update often right? And once my mum comes back I'll be able to update even more. But I'm ranting. Here's the chappie. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Falling**

_Kagome_

Kagome watched, frozen as Inuyasha and Kamia began sliding out of her sight. _I have to do something_! Her mind cried. She tore herself into motion. As they slid out of her view, she flung herself to the edge, just missing Kamia's outstretched hand. She stared, her arm still stretched out as if they could pull her friends back, as the two plummeted down into the abyss.

_Inuyasha_

Why was he on his back moving? Why wasn't he tunneling through into the ground? Ass his shirt caught onto a branch jutting out from the side of the cliff he realized with a jolt that there was no ground underneath him. _That's right_! He thought angrily. _Kagome sat me_!

"Kagome, you baka," he growled. There were a lot of footholds around. When he got to the top he'd show her. That's when the smell hit him.

Blood. His eyes widened. Had Kagome been hurt too? No. It was someone else's blood. He reached towards the nearest foothold, determined to get things straight. Something fell past him. He stared after it and sniffed. Wasn't that…

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome looking at him with frantic eyes. She was safe, thank Kami. He looked closer. Something was wrong. "Kamia fell too, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha gaped in shock then that thing that fell past him was… "You have to save her!" Kagome's voice faded away as she saw that Kamia wasn't even visible. Inuyasha looked down but he couldn't see of hear a thing. He could only smell her faintly but he knew he couldn't get to her in time. He just wasn't fast enough. No one slower than Sesshoumaru could save her now, and he definitely wouldn't.

Kagome had apparently reached the same decision because he could hear her slump and smell the salt of her tears. He gritted his teeth. Sure he didn't really like Kamia all that much but still…

A silver streak sped past him. He stared as he recognized the scent.

Sesshoumaru?

_Kamihana_

Kamia felt the ground give way under her slowly, but even though she was close enough to jump to strudy ground her legs remained frozen in place.

Everything seemed to move like a slow-motion movie. She was moving in slow-motion as she felt her body lean back and obey the call of gravity. She saw Kagome leap for her as if in a dream and raised her hand to warn her away. Her fingers slipped though the other girl's and she went flying into the open sky.

_So this was falling_, she mused. She felt strangely calm. Kamia closed her mouth without a sound.

Kamia's fall was broken only by a thorn bush growing off the side of the mountain. It scratched through her skin and cut her arm as it broke under her weight. She was falling again. Dimly, Kamia was aware of rushing past a red-clothed man hanging on a branch and of Kagome's distant crying. Though how she heard them was a mystery.

She gasped softly as the back of her head slammed against a dull rock. Blood ran out of the not so big yet not so small split in her skull. As she slipped into the dark obliviation of unconsciousness, she was vaguely aware of an arm that appeared suddenly around her waist, supporting her, and twin fiercely golden eyes.

_Sesshoumaru_

Sesshoumaru watched the others awake from under hooded eyes. If they believed he was asleep it would be so much easier to watch them. He was still grinning inwardly at last night's scene. Inuyasha had tried to run away 7 times, taking an unfortunate protesting monk with him. Sesshoumaru had caught him 6 times. On the seventh time though, he decided Inuyasha wasn't worth his time and simply knocked him out, much to the relief of the monk.

Kamia had not been gone for 10 minutes when he heard a faint "Sit!" and the slam of a jaw hitting dirt. There was also the sound of rock cracking. _Was he little brother's skull really that think?_

A smell drifted to his nostrils. Blood. More specifically, that wench's blood. What was her name…Kamih? Kamihan? No, Kamia, that was what everyone had called her. He rose smoothly and, ignoring the startled glances of everyone else, raced at top speed to where the scent was coming from.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's woman was yelling. "Kamia fell too, Inuyasha?" What? Damn that sit command. "You have to save her!"

Sessohumaru burst into a small clearing. The reincarnated miko wench was sitting on her knees, slumped, and crying. Without thinking, Sesshoumaru dashed past her and down the cliff. He rushed past his half-brother without a glance and within seconds was holding the unconscious Kamia in his arms. Or rather arm. Sesshoumaru cursed Inuyasha for the thousandth time for cutting off that arm. A nearly transparent mist came to being underneath them and slowly lifted them back up. Sesshoumaru wanted some time to think.

Why in the world had he saved the wench? He snarled at himself. He risked hihs own life to retrieve her from that fall. Why? She was only a girl. And a human one at that.

Damn her! He was taking on his father's weakness for humans. All because of that damn human bitch!

It had to be her power. That was it, he reasoned. Without her aura detecting abilities, finding Naraku could take years of his time. With her, it might only take a few weeks.

That had to be it. So why did he feel like there was something else?


	10. Traces

**Declaimer**: I figured I should add this… Just in case… Sooo… no I do NOT own Inuyasha… But Kamia is of MY invention. I wish Sesshoumaru were mine too… Anybody find him on Ebay?

Ack! I haven't updated in so long! Well, compared to some others it's been really short but to me… Ah, well. Can't be helped. I couldn't find my USB so I couldn't transfer my chappies. Goddess, I gotta get organized… This is so frustrating… I have the ending planned out down to every tiny detail… but first I hafta GET there. So annoying… oh well… next chappie should go up in the next few weeks or so.

By the way, any of you know how to put in the parentheses other than these: (…) ? Or those arrow things that look like 'v'? Or the straight and diagonal slashes? I've seen it on other fanfics so I know it can be done…

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Traces **

_**Kagome** _

Kagome gasped as she felt Sesshoumaru's demonic aura speed past her and down into the abyss. She sat in shock then quickly ran to the edge, falling onto her knees as she searched the darkness frantically. Inuyasha was climbing up to her, his surprise still showing plainly on his face.

"Was that just…" Kagome started as she helped Inuyasha onto horizontal ground.

"Yeah… I can't believe it myself…" Inuyasha murmured. He plopped onto the rock and sat there, with Kagome, peering down the cliffside.

Kagome felt a flicker of hope. Maybe…

Inuyasha 

Inuyasha sat there, numb with shock. That was … Sesshoumaru… That was Sesshoumaru!

_But Sesshoumaru **hates** humans…_

_Not all. Look at Rin. _Argued some voice in the back of his head.

_Rin is a child little girl. She nursed Sesshoumaru back to health when he was injured! And if Kamia dies then Sesshoumaru'll be free from his bargain and that necklace! Even more reason to let Kamia die! _He shot back.

_Kamia is kind. How do you know she did not melt his heart?_

_Impossible. They've only known each other for what? Three days? Besides, this is **Sesshoumaru** we're talking about. A **human** girl melt** his** heart? Not very likely._

_Possible._

_Never._

_Now._

_No fuckin' way._

_Yes way._

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes. _

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_No._

_Yes._

_Got you!_

Inuyasha growled under his breath. They'd just have to wait.

A crashing in the undergrowth alerted him to visitors. Sure enough, Miroku, Sango, and the others soon appeared, minus Jaken and the children.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted. "What happened?"

"Sesshoumaru just left. He didn't explain anything…" Miroku trailed off. He looked around. "Where is Kamia? Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha lifted one clawed finger… and pointed down into the ravine. Sango gasped.

"No." Was the whispered reply from the tajiya. (A/N: Did I spell it right?)

Inuyasha ignored her and continued staring down into the black. Damn! What was taking Sesshoumaru so long? He blinked as Kirara jumped in front of him and settled down. Then he blinked again as a shape began to form. Was it…? Yes! It was Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha jumped up grinning.

"Yeah!" Kagome shouted, pumping one fist into the air, happy once more to recover her modern friend. Sango and Miroku smiled too. Kirara meowed.

Happiness soon faded into puzzlement as not one but two shapes formed, an unknown creature chasing Sesshoumaru.

The inuyoukai landed on the cliff and pushed his unconscious burden into Kagome and Sango's startled arms.

Inuyasha already had Tetusaiga (A/N; Again, did I spell it right?) before Sesshoumaru's one command.

"Get ready Inuyasha."

_Sesshoumaru_

Sesshoumaru could already smell Inuyasha when a scent alerted him to company.

"Well, well, look here now," a deep voice drawled. "_Lord_ Sesshoumaru. Saving a girl. A _human_ girl." Sesshoumaru narrowed at the mockery put into the 'Lord'. This… thing… had Naraku's scent all over it. Another child?

A body with wings materialized in front of him. Looked like a batyoukai. Sesshoumaru, being demon, sensed the pulse of a jewel shard in the thing. Where, he did not know. _Jewel shard…_

**ooo0Flashback0ooo**

"_Let me get this straight," Inuyasha interrupted. "You want him to join us-and maybe that toad and girl of his- to help us collect the jewel shards?" Kamia nodded affirmative. "And then, you want to use the Shikon no Tama to become a dog youkai. In return for his help you'll take the necklace off willingly, so long as he promises not to kill any of us, as soon as you've changed?"_

"_Correct," Kamia said._

**ooo0End Flashback0ooo**

Sesshoumaru smirked. How kind of Naraku. He'd sent one of the many keys to Sesshoumaru's freedom directly to him. But he'd need Inuyasha's wench to tell where the damn shard was. Sesshoumaru scowled. Oh well. Luring that thing to her would be easy.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"The girl. Hand her over," was the cold reply.

"No." With that Sesshoumaru sped away, just quick enough to reach Inuyasha's little party well before the bat-like youkai, but slow enough so it didn't lose him. He heard it snarl something and race after him. He smirked. So easy. A sudden burst of speed made him recalculate. Damn! It had more than one shard! Cursing, he sped up. He couldn't define it, but some impulse was refusing to let the aura-detector go.

Sesshoumaru landed gracefully on the cliff that held Inuyasha, and pushed Kamia into the shard detector and the tajiya's arms. He heard the Tetusaiga being drawn and drew Toukijin. (A/N: Or is it Toujikin?)

"Get ready Inuyasha."

_Kagome_

Kagome eyes widened. "Inuyasha! There's three shards inn the middle of his forehead!" She shouted. She heard Inuyasha swear violently and swerve away from the thing's first attack. Sesshoumaru simply leapt to safety. Toukijin in hand, he attacked.

Kagome had never seen anything so fast before. Not even when they'd battle Sesshoumaru before. That was quick. This was speed. Toukijin sliced through the batyoukai in one sweep, neatly cutting it into two. The shards popped out as the body blew away in the wind.

Inuyasha landed, Tetusaiga still out, staring at his half-brother. It would have taken him at least a Windscar! But Sesshoumaru just…

Something running over her hand caused her to twist her head. Blood was covering her hand. Then she noticed some red stains on Sesshoumaru's otherwise spotless clothes. Quickly, she lifted Kamia's head up.

"Oh, no," she murmured. There was a gash in Kamia's head, about as long as her index finger. What was strange was that she could feel a slight demonic aura around there too. She peered closely at it. She jaw fell open.

Sango, curious, looked as well. And like Kagome, her lips parted in surprise.

The gash was healing itself. Slowly, very slowly, but it was healing.

_Like a youkai…_Kagome thought. _Youkai! That's what I'm feeling! Then… Kamia is part youkai? But why didn't I sense anything when we first met?_

Sango turned to her and nodded slightly. Kagome's suspicions were confirmed. Kamia definitely had some youkai blood in her. Whether she knew it or not.

* * *

(sigh) Still so very short… Oh well. At least I updated. I'm so happy! My birthday's in 19 days! Yay! I'll turn 13! Yes, I'm only 12 at the moment… (sigh) And Kamia doesn't do anything cause she's still unconscious. So sorry to those people who were looking forward to some sort of conversation between her and Sesshoumaru. That'll come next chapter… I think…(sweatdrop) Or maybe the one after that… Well… Thanks to all those people who reviewed! 

Push the little purple button please.  
I  
I  
I  
V


	11. Truth

**Disclaimer**: Stop asking me! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Yay! Hew chappie! I've got another Inuyasha fic called Minimized on the computer. I'm not going to post that one until the plot of this fic and Four Souls is well developed though. Otherwise I'll forget all about them!

By the way, any of you know how to put in the parentheses other than these: (…) ? Or those arrow things that look like 'v'? Or the straight and diagonal slashes? I've seen it on other fanfics so I know it can be done… I'm just going to keep posting this with my chapters until someone answers.

Anyways, here is the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Truth**

_Kamihana _

"You're joking right?" Kamia was amused. Did they think she'd be tricked that easily? Youkai blood? Please. "I have youkai blood. Of course."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. Kamia quite obviously didn't believe her.

"We aren't lying. You really do have at least some youkai blood in you! You couldn't heal that fast if you were just human!"

Kamia snorted. They called having to go around with a bandage around your head for a week fast? Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha had all disappeared before she had awoken. She hadn't thanked Sesshoumaru yet. She looked around again.

"Kamia! Are you listening?" Kagome asked.

"No," Kamia said bluntly, and truthfully. Sango sighed. It was a hopeless cause. Goddess, trying to smell a fly in a blizzard would be easier than budging Kamia's mind. Her eyes widened. Smell! That's it! If Inuyasha smelled her, then he'd know immediately if Kamia held youkai blood. And being one himself, there was no reason for him to lie.

The bush rustled and Inuyasha stepped out, empty-handed. _Just in time_, Sango said.

"Inuyasha, over here!" she called. Inuyasha walked over to them.

"What?"

"We need you to smell her. Is there any trace of youkai in there?" Sango was excited.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He circled Kamia, sniffing. Kamia rolled her eyes. And then yawned.

"You will not smell it," a smooth voice came from the trees. Sesshoumaru stepped out.

"What?" Inuyasha was too confused to answer with an insult.

"You will not smell it. Your nose is not powerful enough," Sesshoumaru continued. Kamia sent a triumphant look to Sango and Kagome.

"And I suppose you can?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared daggers at Sesshoumaru.

"As a matter of fact," Sesshoumaru flicked off an imaginary piece of dust. "I can."

Kamia whipped he head around, eyes wide in disbelief. Sango and Kagome high-fived each other.

"How is that possible?" Kamia asked. "I couldn't have youkai blood! I couldn't!" Her voice sounded a little desperate.

"The blood is yours," Sesshoumaru intervened. "You are not a human girl. You are a hanyou, though the youkai blood in you runs very weak."

Kamia was stricken. How could she possibly have demon blood in her veins? "But… If I'm a hanyou… Then… Would…" she couldn't say it.

Sesshoumaru understood what she was talking about. She wanted to know if, when her life was endangered, she would change. If she would change into the frenzied full-demon like Inuyasha. If she would unconsciously destroy her friends. If she would destroy and destroy until there was nothing left to kill.

"Perhaps," he said softly. He saw Kamia bite her bottom lip. "Where did you come from?" He asked. The girl had never told him.

Kamia looked up. Damn. Now what? She sighed. Might as well tell the truth. "I come from a different time. A different era. I came here through the Bone-Eaters Well. In my era, youkai are dismissed as pure myth. The only youkai there are are either dead or in hiding. Humans rule in that era. That reminds me." Her voice rose. "I have to go back for a few hours. I need to do some things."

Sesshoumaru blinked at the onslaught. A different era? She came through a well? He was fascinated. "Of course." He agreed. Kamia blinked, eyes narrowing. "If you take me with you." She knew there was going to be a catch.

Kamia thought about it. Maybe she could do that. Of course that would need a small sacrifice of pride on Sesshoumaru's part. "I can do that," She said slowly.

"What!" Kagome shouted. "Kamia no! You can't do that!"

"Let her finish," Sango interrupted them.

"As I was saying," Kamia gave Kagome a pointed glance. "I can do that. If you do something to disguise yourself. Say like… turn into a much smaller version of your dog form? A version that's a lot cuter and er… less… intimidating?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "That would depend. How small would I have to get?"

Kamia grimaced. She gestured with her hand. "At most as tall as my waist. Preferably smaller but that's the biggest."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. He could swallow his pride for a little while… "Very well then. So it shall be." His eyes turned red. Kamia's own red eyes widened.

"You're changing now!" She yelped and leaped out of the way, as did everyone else. There was a small tornado formed. When it was gone Kamia stared at the figure within.

It was wolf-sized Sesshoumaru in his dog form. The change? The dog form was different.

:Of course it is. You expect me to use my regular dog form: Kamia's eyes widened in surprise.

_How…_

:There are good sides to becoming a dog. One of them would be that I have four limbs again. Another is this telepathic link between us that I can create. After all, how else am I supposed to talk:

_Wicked… Let's go._

:Yes. Let's.:

The dog padded silently away, in the direction of the well. Kamia grinned and followed him, waving a goodbye to the still shocked others.

This was going to be a fun day.

* * *

Cliffie! I love cliffies. If you want them two to go to a specific place somewhere, please tell me. I might be able to fit it in. Short chapter. As usual. Oh well. All my longer chapter are going to Four Souls… Other then that, the next chapter will merely be Sesshoumaru's trip to the modern world. (grins evilly) This is so fun. By the way the dog form Sesshoumaru is in right now is like a husky form. Thank you for all those reviews! 


	12. Future

**Disclaimer**: Ok, I saw a good idea the other day, I cannot believe I didn't think of it before… now, I'm going to put a disclaimer in my profile, so if you want to see the disclaimer thingy go there!

It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry about that… Anyways, I also started a new Fanfic. Please tell me if you want me to post it. It's already got four chapters, giving you something to read if I don't update here often anymore. The bad part is that that story is really caught me and I'm really wrapped up in it. So it might take me a bit longer to update this story. Please give me your opinion!

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Future**

_Sesshoumaru_

_This is weird_. I don't often think that, but I had to agree with my conscience today. This was weird.

I was currently walking through the forest in my dog form at the side of an aura-detector who came from the future and was currently returning to it. There was a rosary around my neck and all the girl had to say was 'sit' and I'd be eating dirt. Again. This was weird.

Before I had disappeared from site completely, I had telepathed to Jaken and Rin to return to the Celestial Palace, my castle. Kamia and I were padding quietly through the Forest of Inuyasha, heading for the Bone-Eater's Well. I was still a little skeptical about her words. How could a well be attached to the future?

Of course, I never let my face show what I was thinking.

We broke into a clearing. The well was sitting right in the middle. We walked up to it. I looked at the well then looked up at the girl. I blinked, shocked, when she patted me on the head absently.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru," she entwined her fingers in my fur. "Let's go. Just jump into the well."

I looked at her dubiously, but complied. She jumped in beside me and we landed on the well's floor.

Nothing happened.

_Kamihana_

I could feel Sesshoumaru's strong aura right next to me. A flicker of doubt crossed it as nothing happened. I felt stupid, just standing there. My face burned with shame and embarrassment. But then the wall in front of us changed. It became transparent and soon, my closet was visible. Relieved, I walked into the closet with Sesshoumaru right next to me, feeling the way close off. I just hoped that we'd be able to get back!

I pushed the door open cautiously. The government had appointed a sort of guardian to check in on me every week. I had no idea how long I'd been gone and if they had found me missing, I was so dead.

Swallowing nervously, I whispered to Sesshoumaru. "Hey, Sesshoumaru? Mind shrinking down some more? You're still a bit too big…"

How much?

"Well… 'til your about a little smaller than Shippo, ok?"

/…/

"Sesshoumaru!"

/Very well. But do not ask me to shrink again! This size is already too small for me./ My lips twitched as I realized the Lord was actually complaining! Him! I gasped in surprise as the wolf suddenly became a cute little dog about three-fourths the size of a Boston terrier. I could pick him up in my arms. And that's exactly what I did.

/What are you doing, girl/

"What does it look like? This is such a cute form! My friends will totally love it!"

/We're going to go meet people? Are you mad/

I just laughed. "Don't worry, I definitely won't tell you to s-i-t."

/Kami…/

"Praying isn't going to help you now."

/…/

I was grinning. I nearly skipped out ofthat room. Sesshoumaru in my arms, I raced down the stairs as the phone rang. Waltzing over, I picked the cordless up and opened the refrigerator looking for some food I could bring back to the Feudal Era.

"Hai?"

"Kamia?" a male voice asked hopefully.

I set Sesshoumaru down on the floor and grimaced. Joy. Just what I needed. "Konichiwa, Raymond." Raymond used to be a US transfer student at my school. Unfortunately, he also had a huge crush on me and it turned out we were going to the same university…

"Kamia! It is you! Hey, if you're free this afternoon would you like to go for ice cream at the park or something?"

"Ano… well… Maybe -"

"Great! See you at around 3 PM, ok? Bye!" Click!

"Hey! Raymond! I never - argh! Males!" I fumed. I glanced at the clock and swore. It was already 2:30, damn him! "And I still need to get a collar for Sesshoumaru…"

/A what/

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru. But in my era, people will think you're my pet. Therefore you need a collar. Look I know it's undignified, but I have to take you with me when I'm going out so that means that you need a collar!"

/…/

I sighed. Once again, I picked up the small dog. "Gomen, Sesshoumaru," I whispered into his fur. His ear twitched next to my cheek. I giggled a little and scratched behind his ear. His ear twitched again and again. I laughed. This was so much more entertaining then Raymond.

/Can the rosary act as a collar/

I blinked. "Kami! You're a genius, Sesshoumaru! I totally forgot! That means I don't have to get a collar for you. All right then, let's go." I must admit, I was relieved. I didn't like the idea of Sesshoumaru with a collar on. Don't ask me why. I just felt that something as powerful and free as Sesshoumaru shouldn't be in a collar. It was diminish his status, something that was not a good thing in the Feudal Era.

Tapping on my shoes, I stepped outside, Sesshoumaru at my side. He trotted in front of me, never more than a few footsteps away. I smiled and giggled. Something inside of me just loosened and I realized I was more at ease with him then I had been anyone for a long time. I ran in front of him, and laughed when he barked at me. I looked over my shoulder and was happy to him right behind me, snapping playfully at my heels. His tongue was lolling out. Together, we were the very image of a girl and her faithful 'man's best friend'.

Too soon though, we reached the park. I'd been here with Raymond before and I knew exactly where he would go first. In the middle of the pond there was the gigantic tree. I had the sneaking suspicion that this was the God Tree that Inuyasha had been pinned to so long ago.

Raymond wasn't here yet. Good. I sat down at the base of the tree, leaning against its powerful trunk. Sesshoumaru lay down beside me, golden eyes taking in every site. I smiled as I realized that he'd never seen a car or anything like it before.

"Kamia!" I grimaced again. I sighed with regret. How I would've loved to just have this moment in peace! Alas, it was not to be. I giggled. I sounded like some Shakespearian.

I plastered a fake smile to my face. "Hey, Raymond!" Beside me, Sesshoumaru growled softly. I looked at him, surprised. Why would Sesshoumaru growl at Raymond?

Raymond slowed and stared at Sesshoumaru. "Since when did you have a dog?"

"Since yesterday."

"What's his name?" Raymond crouched down in front of what he thought to be an ordinary dog. How wrong he was.

"Sesshoumaru," I answered.

"Not him again," Raymond groaned. "How many times have I told you to drop that show already? It's for little kids, Kamia. We're going to college soon!"

My eyes flashed him a warning. I_ liked_ Inuyasha the show, though I didn't entirely like the person himself. Who was he to tell me what to like? He took the warning and offered his hand for Sesshoumaru to sniff. I snickered softly when Sesshoumaru didn't even glance at Raymond's outstretched hand, merely ignoring it and padding softly to stand by me. I smiled and picked him up in my arms.

The rest of the afternoon was rather uneventful. I "accidentally" spilled my sherbet on Raymond's shirt, causing the evening to end early, which was fine by me. I could hear Sesshoumaru sniggering mentally in my mind as he replayed that incident over and over.

Then, that happened.

We were walking home, it being sunset, I thought we should go back to the past. I would never had expected what happened next. I leaned against the wall of an alley, resting a little. I froze as a hand landed on my shoulder and slid down my arm, ending at my elbow. I whipped my head around, though the rest of my body wouldn't obey me. A man appeared out of the shadows, with a knife in his hand. His other hand still rested on my arm.

He grinned crookedly at me. "Well, well, well. Lookie here. We've got ouselve a right little package now."

* * *

Cliffie! LOL I was actually planning it longer, but I was getting writer's block so I ended it as it was already longer than my other chapters. Like I said all the way up, I've got another fic on my computer that I haven't posted. I want to know if you think I should post it or not, as I already have two unfinished fics posted. Please give me your opinion!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really, really appreciate it and I am forever grateful to those who take the time to do so, even if it is only a few words. These reviews mean a lot to me.


	13. Fear

**Disclaimer**: See my bio.

Here's the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Fear**

**_Kamihana  
_****  
**I gaped at the guy, feeling the blood rush to my face. Next to me, I heard Sesshoumaru growl, and in the corner of my eye, red anger streaked across his aura. I wondered vaguely why he would be angry, but couldn't come up with an answer. Then again, that may have just been my fear clouding my mind.

My lessons were forgotten as I tried to pull away. The man was obviously drunk. He was so close I could smell his breath even with my dull senses. I didn't even want to know what he would smell like if I had Sesshoumaru's senses. Hell, I didn't even want to know what he would smell like with Jaken's senses!

His breath caressed my cheek. His aura was a sickly maroon mixed with forest green. There was dark haze covering most of it, signifying the man's complete drunkenness. I wanted to hurl as I looked at him. My ruby eyes narrowed and I growled softly. Surprisingly, the growl magnified, due to the fact that Sesshoumaru had done it with me.

The man took no notice. He merely smiled crookedly, showing off his bad cavity-ridden teeth. I recoiled, but with his hand still holding my wrist firmly, there wasn't much I could do. I backed up against the alley wall, noticing that we were out of sight from the main street.

My eyes widened and terror started to grip me and my thoughts started to become hazy. The man smirked at me.

"Now, now, this won't hurt a bit," he cooed. One arm still holding onto my wrist, he placed his other hand next to my head on the wall behind me. A sneer flitted across his features as Sesshoumaru snarled again, this time more viciously.

I pressed against the wall, wanting to just sink into it. My body wouldn't obey me. I knew I was radiating terror and I could tell Sesshoumaru could smell it. His snarls grew more and more menacing. His lips curled back and rows of sharp teeth caught the light. He looked more like a wolf than the domestic puppy he was supposed to be.

The man finally grew tired of the noise. I could tell when his face, bare inches from mine, drew back and scowled at Sesshoumaru. His hand flew to his hip and drew out a small metal machine that I was all too familiar with.

He had pulled out a gun. And the barrel was set on Sesshoumaru's heart.

* * *

_**Sesshoumaru**_

I had been startled when the strange man had come out of nowhere. From the scent coming from Kamia, I could tell she was too. I frowned mentally when the man grabbed her hand. Bad enough that idiot boy had been fawning all over her, though I really had no idea _why_ I acting so possessive. I just was.

Slight fear spiked through her scent and I growled softly. Due to Kamia's wishes, though I did think they were rather stupid, I would not attack, but if he went to far…

I watched as she backed away, each step leading her farther and farther from the relative safety of the open street. I tried to get through to her mind, but found the way blocked by her terror and, surprisingly, my own anger.

She had bumped against a wall. Now, terror and fear were dominating her scent. The sweet rose had disappeared. The smell made my nose itch and I wanted to banish it badly, mainly for the sake of my sense of smell.

The man pushed his face closer to hers. I snarled again, but he took no notice. Kamia was practically radiating terror now. I could smell it. My lips pulled back from my teeth, my eyes tinged slightly red. My hackles were raised and my fur was bristling.

The man finally turned around, expression annoyed. He reached to his hip for something and pulled out what looked like a black tube attached to a handle with some sort of trigger. I saw her eyes widen with recognition.

What happened next was nothing I'd ever like to repeat. There was a loud bang. Coupled with Kamia's scream of horror, my senses were overloaded and I experienced some disorientation.

That's when the _thing_ hit.

* * *

**_Kamihana_**

I screamed.

My mind screamed.

_No! This can't be happening!_

But it was.

The man turned back to me, a triumphant, sick smile twisting his lips. "There," he said. "No more interruptions now."

I stared at Sesshoumaru's body. It didn't move. My face contorted my rage. My eyes were partly covered by my bangs.

No one… _No one_… hurt my friends and got away with it.

The man backed away a little, surprised at my sudden change. My eyes lifted and locked with his. I felt my blood boil and my fingernails sharpen slightly. I knew what was happening and I didn't care. My eyes were now purged of their ruby essence, painted over with blood. My senses sharpened. My teeth lengthened into fangs and I felt power course through my veins.

With a guttural snarl I launched myself, at him, hand raised. I brought it down on his head.

Landing a good two feet away, I heard the impact his body made on the ground. Looking at my now sullied hands my rage faded. I trembled. What had I done?

"I killed him…" I whispered. Trying to justify my actions, I said, "But he killed Sesshoumaru first…"

_Sesshoumaru…_

I whirled and raced back to his side. Landing on my knees, not caring about the mud, I surveyed the situation, trying to battle my inner fear.

Red mixed my brown as his blood seeped slowly from the wound. I sighed with relief when I felt a pulse and saw that the bullet had hit below the heart.

He had a chance.

I shed my outer jacket, ignoring the sudden chill. I picked him up gently. He was Taiyoukai with much strength and power, along with amazing self-healing abilities, but I knew he'd never seen a gun before. Much less been hit with one. Plus lead poisoning…

I pushed people aside with a hurried apology as I raced back home. Back to that closet.

Reaching my house, my jacket was already completely soaked in Sesshoumaru's blood. I raced upstairs, and threw the closet doors open.

_If Kagome can't heal him_, I vowed grimly as I climbed up the side of the well, _then I'll ask Kaede. If she can't then I'll ask Kikyo. And if she can't… I'll travel to Hell to find someone who can._

_But no matter what, I won't let him die.

* * *

_

Cliffie again! (grins) Review please!

Thanks to _Risika Tziporah, oblivionknight7, Lelyn Black, Sesshy-chansbestpal, zaleone._

Thank you for your reviews.


	14. Taken

**Disclaimer**: Go look at my bio.

I'm kinda fiddling around with points of view and such. I'm sure you noticed to switch from third person to first. Here I'm trying out present-tense instead of past. Tell me which one you like better!

Ok, really, really, really sorry for the loooooong wait! I don't know why, but my brain just completely shut down every time I opened this file. I actually had half of it done, before my really peculiar block hit. I think it was because another idea was clamoring to be put down. I'm currently working on another Inuyasha fic and a Harry Potter fic on my other account, Taiyoukai Lady (_-shamelessly advertises- _check them out because they're a LOT better than this one), but now I'm taking a break from them and back to this fic which my block finally decided to leave! So here's the 13th chapter of TDFATKP!

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Taken

* * *

**

_Sesshoumaru _

Pain.

That's the first thing that comes to mind.

I know I'm bleeding. I can feel the blood. What puzzles me is why there is such much of it. I'm a youkai. A Taiyoukai, in fact. So why is my blood flowing like a weak ningen's?

I feel strange. My youkai powers of healing are trying to heal this wound, but why won't they work?

I think of the rosary. No, that's not it. The rosary merely has a subduing spell. It wasn't made to keep my inherited powers from working.

It's really warm right here.

I mentally smack myself. _Baka! What does that have to do with the situation here?_

Nothing.

The significance hits me. Nothing. It has almost nothing to do with the situation. So why am I thinking it?

_Kami, this wound is really confusing me…_

There it is again. That lapse into a personality that is entirely out of character for me. I am very nearly growling in frustration. Only…

That'd be totally out of character too.

_Kami, what has that onna done to me?

* * *

_

_Kamihana _

I'm screaming. Not literally. In my head. For once, my subconscious and my conscious are in agreement.

Save Sesshoumaru.

Two simple words. Yet easier said than done.

I had the climb the wall with my one free hand and my teeth. Vines don't taste all that great. But finally, I am at the top. Thank god.

I'm running now. I know that I must smell terrified to any youkai. But that would also make them think I'd been marked as some other youkai's prey, so they wouldn't attack me.

Except for the fact that I've got the Lord of the Western Lands' blood on me.

Ah, shit. To hell with my safety. Sesshoumaru's really hurt. I saw the wound earlier. It should've at least woken him up by now. Yet he's still unconscious.

What puzzles me was why he was in his adopted form still. Shouldn't he change back? I add that to my mental list of 'Questions to Ask Sesshoumaru When He Wakes Up'. Long name. Don't feel like changing it.

* * *

_Inuyasha_

I sniff the air. Hmph, my bastard of a brother is back, along with that girl, wazzer name… Kama… Kimia… Kamia! Oh, and the blood…

Wait. Rewind. Blood?

"Shit! Kagome!"

She runs up to me. "What is it Inuyasha? Are Kamia and Sesshoumaru back?"

"Yeah. With blood on both of them."

Kagome's face is white. I guess I shouldn't have said it so bluntly. "Can you tell who's blood it is?" Her voice is really anxious too.

I sniff the air again, confusion clouding my mind. "That's the strange thing… the blood is mainly Sesshoumaru's, but I swear I smell some human blood in there too…"

Kagome's even paler, if that's possible. "Kamia…"

* * *

_Kamihana _

I stagger into the clearing, my lungs are burning, I look up quickly. What! No way! I'm at the God Tree! Come on!

"I don't have time for getting lost…" I mutter to myself. My breathing comes in shallow gasps. I'm dead tired. "Can't… faint… get… to… village…" I allow my heart to slow down, but just as it does, I'm off again.

My ribs are starting to hurt, but I'm almost there.

My vision is blurry. The only reason I'm still on track is because my feet know the way. But I don't know how long that will last… no… my sight is clouding even more. And where did the sun go?

The darkness hits.

* * *

_Inuyasha_

"There!" I point at the bundle of cloth in the middle of the road, alone. As I land in front of it, Kagome slides off my back and runs towards the jacket soaked in blood. I look over her shoulder as she unwraps it. My eyes widen.

There lies Sesshoumaru, in his dog form, only much, much smaller. In his side there's a hole. Blood slowly trickles out, resuming its path as the soaked cloth that had stopped its flow is taken away. His breathing a shallow, and he's losing a lot of blood.

Kagome wrapped him up again and hands him to Sango, who had followed with Kirara and Miroku. "Take him back to Kaede." Sango nods and jumps back on Kirara, who leaps away.

I look around. Where was that girl? She and Sesshoumaru should've been together but she was nowhere in sight. I sniff the air.

* * *

_Kagome_

The sun is setting and Inuyasha still hasn't come back. Sesshoumaru woke just long enough to enlarge his form to the size of a wolf, before he was unconscious again. I sit next to the fire, sipping some of Kaede's calming tea, when a clawed hand yanked open the makeshift door.

Inuyasha stands there, scowling. "Damn it, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha? Did you find Kamihana?"

"Oh, I found her alright," Inuyasha says darkly. Sango and Miroku leaned closer to hear. "She's been taken."

Silence. Finally, Sango asks the question we all the answer to, "By who?"

"Naraku."

* * *

I know you aren't allowed to reply to reader reviews, but I don't see anything against listing the reviewers to thanks them. So...

My gratitude to_ Zaleone, Mizuki hikari, Lelyn Black, Lauri-Ann, darthliger, Risika Tziporah, Sesshy-chansbestpal, onna of fire and pain, Shiro Arashi, kagomes pup, Gryffinrose, Music of the Darkness, lala,_ and _Hargreave Angel_ for your reviews. Seriously, you guys are the only thing that kept me from deleting this story forever.


End file.
